The Reason Is You
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: On their wedding anniversary, Klaus gives something very special to Caroline...A song


It was Klaus and Caroline's 25 year anniversary, today. To say that Klaus was nervous was an understatement…He didn't do this sort of thing. He never knew what to get her, never.

Caroline told him she didn't want anything, but looking at his sleeping wife now, he knew that she deserved something special…

He sat up, being sure not to disturb her, and went to the front room of their penthouse apartment.

Looking down at his wedding band, he couldn't help but smile…If someone had told him that a young vampire would capture his heart, he would've called them insane and probably killed them.

Never in his entire existence did he think about marrying anyone…Not until he met Caroline, that is…She was his everything.

He couldn't imagine a life without her in it…It truly pained him to even imagine it.

"Nik?" He heard her whisper from their bedroom.

He went back to the bedroom and saw that she was already sitting up in bed, stretching. "Morning, Love."

She smiled at him, "Why is it that I can never see you sleep? It's not really fair, ya know." She teased as she got up from their bed.

"It's not my fault you like sleep so much." He teased back, smiling at her.

"Ha ha…I need my beauty sleep, you should understand that." She giggled.

"Why would someone who is immortal need beauty sleep? You're perfect…Always and forever." He told her with sincerity.

"And you will always and forever be a hopeless romantic…Whether you want the world to know it or not." She smiled at him.

"Only you are allowed to know that, Darling." He said as he went and kissed her. "Happy Anniversary." He said as he pulled away from her.

She giggled, "Happy Anniversary to you too, I almost thought that _I_ would have to say it first."

"Never." He chuckled.

* * *

"I'm going to go out, Baby! I'll be home soon!" Caroline said as she grabbed her car keys from the table.

"Where are you off to now?" He asked as he put a notepad down.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going out to shop for a nice little outfit for tonight. Rebekah and Bonnie are meeting me at the mall." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, the Mikaelson girls are out and about…I should warn the world." He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I love you, Nik." She said as she kissed him goodbye.

"I love you more, Care." He said as she walked out the door.

He waited a few seconds, to make sure she was out of earshot before dialing his brother's number.

"Yes, Niklaus?" Kol's voice sounded through the phone.

"I need you to make sure Bonnie, Bekah and Caroline stay out until around 7 tonight…"

Kol laughed, "Tell me, do you have a special husband-like thing you need to do? Are you planning on serenading her?"

Klaus frowned at that, "Shut up and just do it." He told him in a cold voice before hanging up.

Looking back at the notepad, he wondered if it was foolish to try and "serenade" her…

* * *

"I think Nik would like this on you…It's nothing more than a piece of lace…He'll love it." Rebekah told Caroline as they went through Victoria's Secret.

Caroline shook her head at her sister in law. "No I want something that isn't too forward…Something nice and not too slutty."

"Then why did you bring us along? We all like…Forward and slutty clothing for our husbands." Bonnie said as she looked at a bra and panties set that happened to be her size.

"Ew! I don't want to think of Kol looking at you with that on, Bonnie!" Rebekah complained as she turned and looked at things that were her size.

"Well we don't want to know what Stefan likes on you, either Bekah." Caroline told her, laughing a bit.

"Oh hush. You're just jealous 'cause I have my own Salvatore." Rebekah teased.

"Yes! I feel absolutely heartbroken that I couldn't marry Stefan or Damon Salvatore! It just had to be you and Elena!" Caroline said dramatically as she clutched her chest.

Bonnie just laughed at them. "You both are ridiculous."

Rebekah laughed as she picked out an outfit for herself. "I think it's funny…We all went from hating each other to being a family…I marry Stefan, you marry Nik, Bonnie marries Kol. It's all so ironic."

Bonnie smiled, "You forgot Katherine marrying Elijah."

Both blondes rolled their eyes at that, "Don't remind me. I hate that bitch." They said together.

Bonnie laughed again, "So do I…But Elijah loves her…We have to respect that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've been telling us that for 24 years now. We still hate her…And we'll hate her for the next 24 years to come." Rebekah told her.

"Just try to pretend to like her. For our brother." Bonnie said, looking at both of them.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I can't pretend to like her. She killed me!"

"And how Niklaus punished her for that." Rebekah chuckled.

Caroline saw a cute black, lacey outfit that she liked, "I think he didn't punish her enough…He should've broken her neck at least 20 times, then smothered her…All he did was smother her…It wasn't enough." She chuckled.

Bonnie smiled, "He still avenged you, kinda sorta. It's cute."

Rebekah nodded in agreement, causing Caroline to smile.

* * *

"You're really going all out Nik…I should use a few of these tricks for Bon…" Kol said as he helped light up some candles.

Klaus smirked, "I'm sure Bonnie would know where you got the ideas from…Caroline will surely tell her everything tomorrow."

Kol frowned, "Damn…You're right…I should ask Elijah…The girls hate Katherine, so they wouldn't share stories."

Klaus laughed at that as he started to cook dinner for Caroline.

"So…After 25 years together, you still don't know how to surprise Bonnie?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Not a clue…She somehow always knows! It's that witch still in her, I suppose." Kol shrugged.

"I'm sure…She was very powerful as a human."

Kol nodded, "I remember…She was a spitfire then."

"She hated your guts for a while."

"Eventually, she became attracted to my devilishly good looks."

"Sure…Whatever you want to believe brother." Klaus teased his little brother.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

"I don't know! Kol just said I can't let you home until 6:45!" Bonnie whined as she held Caroline's arm while they were sitting in the food court.

"But I want to go home now…It's only six!" Caroline complained.

Rebekah giggled, "Just wait thirty minutes and then you-" She stopped abruptly as she saw Stefan walking toward them. Quickly, she jumped up and ran to him, hugging him and giving him a kiss.

Stefan smiled and kissed back, holding her in his arms. "Nik said you'd be here. Thought I'd pick you up."

Caroline shook her head and went to them. "She can't leave for another thirty minutes. If I'm stuck here so is she."

Stefan laughed, "Well hello to you too, Caroline. Lovely to see you. Yes, I'm doing great, thanks." He said sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder lightly.

Bonnie smiled and walked over. "Is Kol still helping Klaus?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah…I let him go by himself, I didn't want to hear him all nervous and jittery."

"He is not nervous and jittery." Caroline chided.

"He never lets you see it, but he does get nervous, Care." Stefan told her.

"Hmph." She huffed as she texted Klaus, asking if she could go home now.

His reply was only seconds later: _Yes you may. See you soon._

She smiled and showed Rebekah. "See? I have permission…Bye guys!" She hugged each of them and left.

"Tell me what Nik is planning." Rebekah said, looking at Stefan.

Bonnie crossed her arms and looked at Stefan as well.

"I can't say just yet…I'm sure Care will tell you both."

"Fine…Kol will tell me." Bonnie smirked as they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

Caroline walked into their apartment, wearing a black dress with her new black underwear set underneath. Good thing she was able to change in the dressing rooms at the mall.

First thing she saw was their dinner table with food and candles…She looked around and saw Klaus standing across the room, holding a….guitar?

"What is all this? Why do you have a guitar?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Well…I've heard you sing a few times…But I hardly think it's fair that you've never heard me sing…"

Her eyes widened, "You're gonna sing for me?"

Klaus nodded, "Well after dinner of course…I want you to eat."

Caroline giggled, "What did you make for me?"

"Your favorite…Spaghettio's, with French fries."

* * *

After they ate dinner, no words were said, just smiles and meaningful looks.

"Now…Would you like to hear the song?"

Caroline smiled and nodded excitedly. He smiled back, grabbed his guitar and sat on the couch and started to play a few chords while Caroline watched in awe.

The lyrics to the song, he must've wrote them…They were beautiful…

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know,_

_I found a reason for me to change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you,_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with every day, And all the pain I put you through, _

_I wish that I could take it all away, _

_And be the one who catches all your tears,_

_That's why I need you to hear,_

_I found a reason for me to change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you,_

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know,_

_I found a reason for me to change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you,_

_I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do and the reason is you_

By the end of the song, Caroline had tears streaming down her face. She pulled the guitar away from him and pounced on him, kissing him fiercely.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "I take it you liked it."

"I loved it…And I love you." She said as she started kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: New one. Hope you like!**

**I know my dear friend Yana has been looking forward to this ;) I finally finished it, Sister  
**


End file.
